


Sammy's short stories and random texts

by Sammy_reads



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Experiments, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Loss, M/M, Mentioned Murder, Murder, My First AO3 Post, Needles, OC's - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Random - Freeform, Short Stories, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, dont worry I also write texts that arent that violent, english is not my first language, hp original characters, laboratory, maybe based off of music, maybe poetry, maybe some fanfiction, not too much violence but there is gonna be some, oneshots, some of the ocs are from harry potter, trying to get better at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_reads/pseuds/Sammy_reads
Summary: Just a bunch of randomly wrote texts and me trying to get better at writing believeable characters etc.English is not my first language and this is my first AO3 post so...please tell me if you find any faults :)If you're interested now, enjoy reading





	Sammy's short stories and random texts

**Author's Note:**

> TW: experiments on people, death, control over mind, mentioned: blood violence and murder

The 25th failed experiment in the Morgan laboratory was a young person, known as M172, with the given name Leah. It is currently held in one of the cells with the highest security. The risk of dying when entering the cell is very high. This computer controlled entity is not able to be turned off, which is why it is one of the most dangerous experiments ever created and tested in this laboratory. The course of events which triggered the system error that made it so dangerous is as follows, portrayed in a story-like report made from statements of witnesses.  
In the morning of July 28, experiment M172 was finished with success. Experiment E524, the nurse of the laboratory, helped Dr. Morgan with the last and final adjustments for the newly created experiment. She helped the computer, built into the human body of a young woman, to sit up and looked into its eyes, checking if everything was working. The blue eyes in this pale and perfect face looked at the nurse without any emotions, but they still looked unbelievably real. “Activate speech and emotion”, the older experiment commanded and suddenly, M172’s eyes looked even more real. They were almost looking too real to be real now. “M172 is ready to adopt public name.” The new experiment’s voice was still monotone but it sounded high, feminine and perfect, matching with its looks. “Your name is Leah”, Dr. Morgan’s voice was suddenly heard from behind E524. His voice was deep and serious though calming for the older experiment. The rather young looking man stepped next to his most experienced nurse. M172, now called Leah, nodded silently while looking at the two adults in front of her. After a few seconds of silence, Leah started to look slightly confused, waiting for one of the others to give her the command for starting the test. But nothing came, until the doctor’s deep voice started to talk again, making her body calm down and the confusion disappear.  
“E524, bring her up and start the test. Everything our new project needs is already prepared.” The woman with the silver hair nodded and gently grabbed the blonde’s hands, pulling her from the operation table. Of course the young woman let her do that, E524 was a person who was programmed in her computer mind, making her obey everything she wanted her to do, even if it was to jump from a building and right onto concrete.  
Leah followed her to the elevator. The older was looking at the doors of it while they were inside the lifting room, taking them to the ground floor. The slightly older woman who was controlled by the mechanical right half of her face wasn’t showing any emotions, as they weren’t turned on right now, but she internally still didn’t feel good about this test. Even if she was very respected by Dr. Morgan, she didn’t dare to tell him that she was concerned about the outcome of this project. It was her duty to send this newly created young and perfect woman next to her into the outside world for two months to test how the society would react. M172 was only made from the average ideal of beauty and perfection in this country, making her look like an about 15 year old doll-like human.  
It was later proved that E524’s concerns were actually legitimate when the tested experiment’s computer had a system error. All of the experiments were controlled by many computers which were indirectly controlled by humans, but she somehow managed to break free. It is still a mystery how that happened, but the error was most likely triggered by the glances and whispers she observed around her. Even though most of them aren’t human at all, all of the experiments have emotions with which they can make decisions, but the amount of control they have over them themselves is usually limited. Due to the error, M172 started to be conscious of the things other people thought about her. It is possible that she felt a sudden outbreak of hatred against the people who were judging her because she was perfect. Unfortunately, this led to around 30 deaths of citizens, caused by M172 who stabbed a whole bus full of people with a kitchen knife she just bought without the laboratory noticing. 

This experiment is highly dangerous and was put into a high safety cell immediately after she was caught sitting in between the corpses in the blood covered bus. RIght now, her system resists every try to be turned off and it is impossible to do it manually, as M172 is dangerous even without any weapon. The plan of Dr. Felix Morgan is now, to wait until the experiment’s lifetime is up, if that is ever going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is the first ever text I posted on here.  
> If you read this, I hope you like it! This text was originally made in 2018, but I rewrote it a few months ago for class and decided to translate it to english too!  
> Sorry if it's too short but it was meant to be a short text, as it is going to be in a collection of laboratory stories probably, but I don't knwo yet.  
> Thanks for reading though and I hope you have a good day! ^^


End file.
